Making Up
by AddisonRae
Summary: The Prefect’s Dorm?” Hermione hissed. “You want me to shag you in the Slytherin Prefect’s Dorm with that cheeky bastard up there grinning and moaning the whole time?”


**Title: **Making Up  
**Author: **Addison Rae  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Warnings: **language, sexual implications  
**Summary: **Hermione and Severus have been fighting again, but fighting means making up. :wink: one-shot.

"You are insufferable!"

"I might be insufferable, but at least I bathe!"

"You happen to know from experience that I bathe, _my dear_, as you have joined me on many occasions." 

"You couldn't tell from looking, though, could you?"

"Wouldn't know. Wouldn't care."

"Oh, how utterly daft of you. You think you're so high above them!"

"I am.

"You are not! You-"

"I am, _ma petite_, because I, unlike Weasley or Potter, have you."

Hermione Granger paused, still heavily breathing and furious, her brain quickly processed the complement. A complement from Severus Snape is rare indeed, and only given when deserved. Hermione softened, but not visibly, and not much.

"Don't think flattery will get you out of this!" She hissed.

"Flattery? Don't fool yourself, girl!"

"I am _NOT_ a little girl anymore, Severus Sacius Snape! Or haven't you noticed?"

Severus Snape glared. Impetuous twit. He pulled back the tails of his frock coat, revealing just how much he'd noticed Hermione's current womanly status. Hermione's expression became less furious and slightly more predatory. She turned on her heel, and slammed the door behind her as she exited the room in a huff.

Not fair. 

Downright evil, that.

Severus swept after her, blasting the door open with his wand and skidding to a halt in the corridor outside his bedchambers. He was just in time to catch a flash of curly hair whip around the corner and hear the soft but quick padding of bear feet on stone. A mischievous glint in his eye matched the upturned corner of his mouth as he ran after her. 

_bloody hell!_

He was getting closer.

Hermione pushed herself and ran faster, but to no avail. Severus swept her up into his arm and pinned her to the cold wall. His mouth bared down on hers, claiming and taking, but giving none as he kissed her. Hermione pushed away, gasping for air, but Severus let out a husky chuckle.

"No, my pet, it's time to fight fair."

"Fair?" Hermione squeaked indignantly, "You call this fair?"

"Fair for me."

His mouth was on hers again. Hermione smiled into his kiss and pushed herself closer against him. She felt him lift her and wrap her legs around his waist, forcing her spine harder against the stone. Protesting incoherently against his lips, she pushed forward and he carried her through a hidden doorway. Hermione was softly set back on the ground, and she opened her eyes.

A room furnished in mostly black, but with gray accents greeted her vision. With a sweep of her hand the candles lit, revealing a large portrait of the black haired, goateed man Hermione had discovered to be Salazar Slytherin when she first saw the same portrait on Severus' wall.

"Where are we?"

"Prefect's dorm." Severus muttered into her neck, trying to unbutton her shirt and lead her towards the bed at the same time.

"_The Prefect's Dorm_?" Hermione hissed. "You want me to shag you in the Slytherin Prefect's Dorm with that cheeky bastard up there grinning and moaning the whole time?"

"…Yes?" Severus asked uncertainly. He clearly had other things on his mind, and wasn't in the mood for another row.

"No! I told you I wouldn't with him there, this applies to anywhere in the Castle, and I am not banging the Head of Slytherin in the Prefect's Dorm!" Hermione snapped, "I slept in a room like this, remember?"

"You slept in my room more often than not, remember?" Severus whispered, tickling her ear.

"Oh, yes…I …do seem to recall…" the silky caresses of his voice on her neck was starting to make Hermione care less where she was, and the slimy bastard knew it. 

"Well, then does it really matter?"

"Severus, It would make me very happy if we used that fireplace to Floo to my rooms." Hermione said quietly.

"Fine." Severus picked her up and knocked the jar of Floo powder into the fire, called out their destination, and Hermione soon found herself being pushed backwards onto her bed. Sinking into the supple crimson coverlet, Hermione ran her hands across his chest and whispered, "Charm." softly in his ear. Severus growled.

"_Invictus Fertilus_," he muttered, and again forcefully claimed her mouth.

Hermione wriggled under him and he let out another growl, this time waving his hand and ridding them of clothing. Hermione shivered as the cold air attacked her skin…or maybe it wasn't the air? A contented sigh, a returning purr.

Making up makes the fighting a very worthwhile endeavor.


End file.
